Auditions
Auditions 'is the sixth episode of ''Glee: Good Time. Songs *'''This Is Me from Camp Rock 1. Sung by Santana and Puck. *'Lay All Your Love On Me' from Mamma Mia! Sung by Alice and Nick. *'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. Sung by Avery and Phoenix. *'Payphone' by Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa. Sung by Toya, Santana, Jake and Puck. *'What Time Is It' from High School 2. Sung by Elisa and Daniel. *'Knock Em Out' by Lily Allen. Sung by Toya, Elisa, Alice, Carmen and Carla. Episode 6: So here’s what you missed on Glee: Good Time Marley began to act suspiciously, leaving Elisa, Carla, Carmen, Alice and Toya to dig up her history. Turns out she was bullied by her ex-best friend so the girls plotted to attack him. They were going to attack him then but Alice decided to have her birthday party, leaving them to do it this week. Also, Carla came out as bisexual to Carmen and she didn’t really care, after all Blaine Anderson is Carmen’s cousin. Later, at the party, Carmen seduced Gray as they both sang a solo. After, Toya declared that they must play spin the bottle, after a few innocent kisses, things got dirty between Nick and Ryder, and Toya and Jake, leaving Marley pissed. OH, and Gray, Ryder and Marley joined New Directions! Making the twelve members they need for Sectionals! And, no-one got a message from the dreaded A, has he, or she, stopped? That’s what you missed on Glee. “Hey Ryder!” Nick jogged down the halls of McKinley to catch up with him. “Hey, Nick...” Ryder sighed. “Look, about what happened on friday, do yo-” Nick began. “Nick, I was drunk. I know you’re not gay but didn’t you hear the song I sang in glee club yesterday? “Last night I told ya I love ya, woke up and blamed it on the vodka.”” Ryder told him before quickly walking off. Nick sighed before walking off in the opposite direction. ______________________________ Across the hallway, Carmen caught up with Gray. “Hey, Gray!” Carmen smiled. “Heading to glee club?” “Yeah...” Gray said. “I was so hammered on friday that I can’t remember what I did, did I do anything too serious?” “You don’t remember anything?” She asked, frowning. “No...” He told her. “So, did I do anything serious?” “No.” Carmen sighed. “You’ve gone all red.” Gray told her. “Are you okay?” “U-Um, yeah. I-I just remembered that I have to be s-somewhere.” Carmen quickly blurted out before walking off. “Okay, see you.” He called after her. Carmen’s phone then bleeped, she opened the text message she had - Hahaa, he doesn’t remember you! - A. She sighed and attempted to reply to the message, an error message came up. Carmen gave up replying and texted Carla, telling her meet her in the girls toilets. ______________________________ Minutes later, Carmen was sobbing to Carla one of the toilet stalls. “I thought we had something.” Carmen cried as she sat down on the toilet seat lid. “I thought he’d want to date me!” “Oh, Carmen. I don’t know what to say...” Carla frowned. “I’m surprised you even remember it, the amount of vodka shots you took.” “But, I do!” Carmen moaned. “I think I know what you need!” Carla smiled, pulling out her laptop out her bag. She clicked on the Skype icon on her desktop. Carmen tried to see what she was doing but Carla moved away. “Uh, uh.” Carla poked her tongue out. “He’s online!” She smiled. After a few seconds of silence, a voice spoke up, “Hello!” “Hi Blaine, I’m Carmen’s friend, she’s having boy trouble and needs your he-” Carla spoke. “BLAINE!” Carmen shrieked, stealing the laptop from Carla’s lap and placing it on her own. “My perfect cousin, Carmen Anderson.” Blaine spoke from his, Kurt’s, Rachel’s and Brody’s joint New York rooftop appartment. “You’re mascara is running. Have you been crying?” “Ugh, I thought I had something with this guy.” Carmen explained. “Turns out he was too drunk to even remember it!” “Oh, Car-” Blaine began. Suddenly, Kurt, Rachel and Brody appeared on the screen. “OMG, Hi Carmen.” Rachel squealed. “Carmen, I haven’t seen you in ages!” Kurt smiled. “Hey, dude!” Brody called, grinning. “Hi.” Carmen stifled a giggle. “Guys, this is serious, go back to your Pretty Little Liars.” Blaine told them, pushing the three. “Now, tell auntie Blaine all about it...” ______________________________ Meanwhile, Ryder and Gray were skipping glee club to practice football. “So, you and Nick, eh?” Gray joked. “Shut up, dude. I’m not gay.” Ryder snapped. “Woah, okay. Even if you were, it’s fine with me. I’ve got two dads!” Gray admitted. “Oh, okay.” Ryder murmured. “You okay, dude?” Gray asked. “Yeah, we shouldn’t really be skipping glee club. Let’s go!” Ryder told him, walking off. Gray shook his head, before walking after Ryder. ______________________________ Carmen, Carla, Ryder and Gray all walked into glee club together, fifteen minutes late. None of them made eye contact with Mr Schuester. “Little late, did we have trouble getting up this morning?” Will snapped. “Mr Schue, lay off.” Nick stood up. “We know Sectionals is coming up but you gotta chill.” “Okay...” Will shook his head. “Speaking of Sectionals, the theme is 2012 Chart Hits, something you’d all be familiar with. But first, I’m proud to announce that this year the annual school play will be...” The group patted their legs as a drumroll. “Camp Rock 2!” Will grinned. The whole group cheered, except Daniel, Phoenix and Alice. “That’s so lame.” Alice groaned. “What?!” Marley shrieked. “It’s amazing.” “It’s Disney Channel.” Daniel said. “LAME.” “Ugh.” Phoenix sighed. “Does this mean you three won’t be auditioning?” Will asked. “Oh, we will.” Alice smirked. “We’ll bring broadway to Disney Channel.” “Auditions will be held today and tomorrow after school, you can audition with any song except the ones from Camp Rock 2, you can sing songs from the first movie. We will allocate you the part we think you deserve.” Will explained. “We?” Nick raised an eyebrow. “Who’s we?” “I’m getting a few of my old New Directions members in to help, along with Emma.” Will grinned. “They’re pretty tough ones, so you’ll have to impress them a lot to get a main part.” “What about Coach Sylvester?!” Carla asked. “As you all know, she is still pregnant. But her baby is due in three weeks so she’s working from home.” Will said. “How can you coach the Cheerios from home?” Carmen asked. “You wouldn’t believe.” Avery sighed as she flashed back. Becky walked up and placed the laptop onto the front row of the bleachers. “Ladies!” The laptop called out, it was Sue. “Get to work!” “She’s coaching us from Skype.” Alice laughed as she got into formation with the others. “Pathetic.” Toya laughed. The group started to do their routine. “Cortez!” Sue screeched from the laptop. “Suck that gut in!” “It was horrific.” Alice told the others. Will shook his head. -o-o-o- The following afternoon, Will sat in the auditorium with Emma. He kept checking his watch and then looking back to the stage. “They’re late.” Will sighed. “They’ve gotta fly in from Las Vegas and California, it takes a long time. Maybe their flights have been delayed.” Emma told him. Suddenly, music began to play in the auditorium. “''I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say. But I have this dream, right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know, to let you know.” A female voice sang from the shadows. “She always knows how to make an entrance.” Will smirked. “''This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me...” Santana and Puck walked out of the dark, singing. Puck played his electrict guitar. “''Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark. To dream about a life, where you're the shining star. Even though it seems, like it's too far away. I have to believe in myself, it's the only way. This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me.” The pair sang together. “''You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you, I gotta find you.” Puck sang. “''This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me.” Santana finished the song. “Ugh, I hate you for making me sing that song, Santana.” Puck groaned. “Welcome back, guys.” Will said as he and Emma applauded. Santana and Puck took their seats next to Will. “First up to audition.” Santana called. “Alice Graye and Nick Chevalier.” The two walked to the middle of the stage. “We’ll be singing ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’ from Mamma Mia!” Alice spoke. “''I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every man I see is a potential threat and I'm possessive, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice, but now it isn't true. Now everything is new, and all I've learned has overturned. I beg of you...” Nick sang. “''Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.” Alice and Nick sang. “''It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown-up woman should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride...” Alice sang. “''Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.” The pair sang. “''I've had a few little love affairs, they didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce. I used to think that was sensible, it makes the truth even more incomprehensible.” Alice sang. “''Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.” Nick sang. “''Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.” The pair finished the song together. “Thank you.” They both smiled. Alice curtsied and Nick bowed, before the two walked offstage “Nick was amazing.” Emma smiled. “I don’t like Alice.” Santana told them. “It’s like she wasn’t putting all of her effort into the song.” Puck admitted. “Well, she didn’t seem too hapy about the school musical being Camp Rock 2.” Will told the others. “Next!” Puck called. Avery and Phoenix walked onto the stage. “I’m Avery Cortez...” She said. “And I’m Phoenix Key.” He continued. “And we’ll be singing ‘Everything Has Changed’ by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran from Taylor’s new album, 'Red.’” Avery stated. “''All I knew this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right." Avery sang. “''I just want to know you better know you better know you better now, I just want to know you better know you better know you better now, I just want to know you better know you better know you better now, I just want to know you know you know you.” The pair sang together. “''Cause all I know is we said hello and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, everything has changed, all I know is we held the door. You'll be mine and i'll be yours, all I know since yesterday is everything has changed.” Avery sang alone again. “''And all my walls stood tall painted blue, but i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you. And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right.” Phoenix sang. “''Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time. And meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind. I just want to know you better know you better know you better now, I just want to know you know you know you.” The pair sang. “''Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, everything has changed, all I know is we held the door, you'll be mine and i'll be yours. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed...” Avery sang. “''Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time. And meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind.” Phoenix sang. “''I just want to know you better know you better know you better now, I just want to know you know you know you.” The pair sang together. The two then bowed and ran off. “Ugh.” Santana scoffed. “Avery makes me sick.” “She stole all of the limelight off of Phoenix.” Puck said. “Plus, Phoenix wouldn’t be able to cope with the pressure after only just having his operation to hear again and only just starting singing.” Will told the others. “I don’t think there’s any more auditions today.” Emma said. “There is one more.” Puck smiled, looking at Santana. She looked at her watch. “Stay there, you too, and hide.” Santana told Emma and Will. Puck and Santana ran downstairs to the stage and walked into the shadows. Will and Emma slid down in their seats, wondering but hiding. Toya and Jake walked onto the stage from either side. “Did you put the note in my locker?” Toya snapped. “Did you put this note in mine?” Jake asked. “We did.” Santana and Puck called from the shadows. “Who’s there?” Toya called back. Music began to play throughout the auditorium. “''I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?” Santana sang, stepping out of the shadows. “''Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be... It's even harder to picture, that you're not here next to me.” Puck sang, stepping out of the shadows. “''You say it's too late to make it.” Toya and Jake sang. “''But is it too late to try?” Puck and Santana sang. “''And in our time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down.” Toya and Jake sang. “''I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise.” “''I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this, all those fairy tales are full of it, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick.” The four sang together, circling each other like wild animals. “''Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow, cause you forgot yesterday.” Santana sang. “''I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away.” Toya sang. “''You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care, I know I've said it before, but all of our bridges burned down.” Jake sang. “''I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise.” Santana and Puck sang. “''I'm at a payphone trying to call home. All of my change I spent on you, where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong? Where are the plans we made for two?” The four finished together. “Mr Schuester.” Santana called up to Will, who had been eagerly listening. “That was Toya and Jake’s audition for New Directions and Camp Rock 2!” Puck told him. “Great! You two are in!” Will smiled. Toya and Jake didn’t say anything, they just stood shocked. “You’ll thank us later.” Santana kissed the top of Toya’s head as the four walked off together. “This new New Directions is shaping up quite nicely.” Emma smiled. “It sure is.” Will said. ______________________________ That evening, Ryder and Nick were the last ones out of football practice. “You're not a bad kicker, Nick." Ryder grinned as the two opened their lockers. “You're not bad either." Nick smirked. Ryder walked over to Nick and rested his arm above Nick's head. Nick stepped forwards and pushed their lips together, pulling at the back fo Ryder’s hair as they kissed. Ryder slammed Nick into the lockers as their kiss got more and more passionate. “W-woah.” Someone interrupted them from the side, it was Gray. “You two are so not gay together.” He then walked out, laughing. “I’ll wait for you outside, Ryder.” Ryder awkwardly gathered his things and quickly left. ______________________________ The next day, Santana, Puck, Will and Emma were sitting in the auditorium, waiting for the next auditionees to arrive. Elisa and Daniel walked onstage. Elisa Coughlan and that’s Daniel Walker. We’ll be auditioning with ‘What Time Is It?’ from High School Musical 2.” Elisa spoke. “Take it away.” Emma smiled as the music began to play. “''What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation! What time is it? Party time! That's right say it loud! What time is it? Time of our lives! Anticipation! What time is it? Summertime! School's out scream and shout!” Daniel and Elisa sang. “''Finally Summers is here, good to be chilling out, I'm off the clock. The pressure's off, and my girl is what it's all about...” Daniel sang. “''Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay, no moving away, ready for a summer romance...” Elisa sang. “''What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation! What time is it? Party time! That's right say it loud! What time is it? Time of our lives! Anticipation! What time is it? Summertime! School's out scream and shout!” The pair sang. “''Good by to rules, no summer school, I'm free to shop 'till I drop.” Elisa sang. “''It's an Education Vacation,” Daniel sang. “''And the party never has to stop, got things to do, I'll see you soon.” “''And we're really gonna miss you all.” “''G'bye you and you,” “''and you and you,” “''Bye bye until next fall... Everybody ready going crazy are we right? Come on and let me here you say it now, Right NOW! No more waking up at 6 a.m. Now our time is all our own, enough already we're waiting c'mon lets go.. We're out of control! School's out, lets show it! Champions we know it! Wildcats! Are the best! Red, White and Gold! When it's time to win we do it! Number 1, we proved it! Let's say it loud! All together! That's what the summer is all about! Summer's here!” The pair finished the song early, together. Emma, Santana, Puck and Will gave the pair a standing ovation. Daniel bowed and Elisa curtsied before running off, holding hands. “They’re amazing.” Emma admitted. “We’ve got our Mitchie and Shane!” Santana grinned. “What about Nick?” Puck asked. “He was great.” Will said. “I suppose we’ve got a big decision on our hands.” Emma smiled. ______________________________ Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the girls were waiting outside Carmel High, ready to get their revenge on Bryon. “Where’s Elisa?” Toya moaned. “Where’s your past attitude when you said you weren’t joining New Directions?” Alice asked, mocking her. “You joined New Directions?!” Carmen squealed. “Here comes Elisa!” Carla squealed. Elisa ran over, putting her coat on as she did so. “Sorry guys.” Elisa panted. “I just had my audition for Camp Rock 2.” “Ugh, lame.” Toya scoffed. “That’s now what you said when you auditioned.” Alice poked her tongue out. “It was Santana!” Toya screamed as they walked into Carmel High. The girls walked through to the auditorium, the one place they knew Byron would be. The five girls walked out onto the balcony of the auditorium. A blonde girl pushed Byron onto the floor, he landed with a thud. “Ugh, I hate you.” She sighed, before strutting off-stage. “Ashleigh, wait!” Byron called after her. “I love you!” “OI!” Toya called off the balcony. “Hey sexy, can I take your digits?” Byron winked, still laying on the floor. “Ugh.” Elisa scoffed. “Girls, you ready?” Carla smiled, pressing play on her iPod. “''Alright so this is a song about anyone, it could be anyone. You're just doing your own thing and some one comes out the blue, they're like, “Alright?" What ya saying, “yeah can I take your digits?" And you're like, "no not in a million years, you're nasty “please leave me alone."” Toya said as she danced down the steps with the rest of the girls. “''Cut to the pub on our last night out, man at the bar cos it was his shout, clocks this bird and she looks OK, caught him looking and she walks his way.” Elisa sang. “''Alright darling, you gonna buy us a drink then?” Carla asked. “''Err no, but I was thinking of buying one for your friend...” Carmen mocked as the six began to circle Byron. He got up, brushing the dust off his suit. “''She's got no taste hand on his waist, tries to pull away but her lips on his face,” Alice sang. “''If you insist I'll have a white wine spritzer?” Carla said. “''Sorry love, but you ain't a pretty picture.” Carmen mocked. “''Can't knock em out, can't walk away, try desperately to think of the politest way to say, just get out my face, just leave me alone. And no you can't have my number because I've lost my phone.” The girls sang. “''Yeah you alright baby? You look alright still, yeah what's your name?” Carmen mocked. “''She looks in her bag, takes out a fag, tries to get away from the guy on a blag, can't find a light.” Alice sang. “''Here use mine.” Carmen mocked. “''You see the thing is I just don't have the time.” Elisa sang. “''Can't knock em out, can't walk away, try desperately to think of the politest way to say, just get out my face, just leave me alone. And no you can't have my number because I've lost my phone.” The girls sang. “''Go away now, let me go, are you stupid? Or just a little slow? Go away now I've made myself clear, nah it's not gonna happen, not in a a million years.” Toya finished singing the song alone. The girls stopped circling Byron. Elisa walked over and shoved him back to the ground. “This is for what you did to Marley.” Toya told him before sending her heel smashing against his face, knocking him out. Special Guest Stars *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Sailing as Noah Puckerman *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Promo for Episode 7: 'Tension rise in the halls of McKinley as the cast list is revealed' ''"That's all I got?!" Alice shrieked. "I worked my butt off for this!" Daniel angrily punched the wall. With rehearsals underway... "Listen here, this isn't gonna be easy, you've gotta give 110% or you're out." Santana snapped. Can the old New Directions bring peace back? "Brittany S Pierce." Will smiled. "Long time no see." "Rachel!" Sam called as he ran to hug her. "Kurt!" Quinn glomped him. Next week, 8/7c on Fox. Category:Episodes